Repost : No Time For Love!
by PrivateEyeWriter
Summary: Sungmin sangat menyayangi saudara angkatnya yang menderita penyakit yang sama dengan dia. Permintaan terakhirnya adalah bertemu dengan saudara angkatnya, apakah hal itu bisa terpenuhi? Sementara Kyu-saudara angkatnya, tidak ingin menemuinya dengan suatu alasan, lebih lagu kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan. Bagaimana selanjutnya?


**Oh ya, About this Fanfiction :**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**TYPO/MISSTYPO**

**ABAL/GAJE**

**REPOST-loohh~**

**Berusaha menjadikan segala FF yang aku buat disenangi oleh kalian semua.**

**Readers yang aktif biasanya akan dengan sangat baik hati me-review Fanficku, hehe.**

**SILAHKAN BACA DAN REVIEW.**

**Sebelumnya aku ingin bilang ''Gomawo!" dan jangan ada yang meniru isi Fanfic ini karena ini murni buatan aku. Biarlah kita sama-sama mengolah imajinasi dan kreativitas kita *halah***

**Tidak menerima bentuk flame, tetapi menerima segala saran dan pendapat yang sopan, ramah, dan baik hati.**

**SILAHKAN DIBACA, READERDEUL ^.^**

**Cast:**

**Sungmin as yeoja**

**Kibum as namja**

**Siwon as namja**

**Kyuhyun as namja**

**Park Uisa**

•

**No Time For Love**

_Tunggu! Ini kan….aku waktu masih kecil? Hey itu ada 2 namja kecil. Saudara angkatku yang kata teman-temanku dia itu 'penyakitan', dan satu lagi anak asisten pribadi appa. _

"_Sungmin, kemarilah. Kata temanku, ada bunga matahari yang akan tumbuh besar di taman, seperti kita nanti juga akan tumbuh besar hehehe." Aku memandangi sosok saudara angkatku ini. Wajah pucatnya dengan senyum yang teruntai indah di sana. Dia berlari menyebrangi taman, tunggu! Itu ada mobil! Aku segera berlari mengejarnya dan…..._

_CITTTTT (suara mobil mengerem)…..BRAKK(suara tertabrak). Tubuhku terpental jauh sampai ke trotoar…._

_Aku tak mengingat apapun, saat bangun aku sudah berada di atas kasur rumah sakit. Dan disampingku ada 2 orang namja kecil yang satu adalah anak dari asisten appa tetapi sepertinya dia sudah disuruh untuk menjadi asistenku mulai sekarang karena banyak kebutuhanku yang selalu disediakan olehnya dan yang satu adalah saudara angkatku, yang tadi hampir tertabrak….Umurku dan asisten kecilku ini lebih tua dia 4 tahun sementara saudara angkatku, lebih muda dia 2 tahun menatap saudara angkatku,_

"_Huweeee, Sungmin. Kenapa kau menolongku!? Huwee,, hiks…hiks." Aku tersenyum mengelus kepala saudara angkatku yang langsung menangis saat melihatku terbangun. _

"_Kau itu terlalu ceroboh, Sungmin-ssi. Aku berjanji akan seperti appa, kalau appa menjaga Lee-ahjussi dan aku akan menjagamu." Aku mengalihkan pandangan juga senyumku ke arah namja kecil yang merupakan anak dari asisten appa._

"_Jeongmal gomawo, Kibum-ah." Aku terus melontarkan senyumku padanya, sambil tetap mengelus kepala saudara angkatku yang terus menangis._

"_Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak mau kau sampai jatuh sakit karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku." aku sudah berjanji pada appa dan eomma kalau aku akan bersikap lebih dewasa daripada dia, karena saudara angkatku lebih muda dari umurku….._

_JRENNG.._

_Tunggu! Kenapa keadaan bisa tiba-tiba berubah?! Bukankah aku dirumah sakit tadi?! Kenapa saat ini aku melihat pantulan diriku yang sedang menangis? Wajahku juga sudah berbeda sedikit, ini kan ketika aku berusia 13 tahun!Dan disampingku hanya ada anak dari asisten appa,mana saudara angkatku? _

"_Sudahlah, akan kembali." Ucap namja yang ada di sampingku, sementara diriku hanya terus menangis._

"_Lagipula, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Lanjut namja itu, aku tetap menangis…._

"_Te-tetapi dia sering terserang penyakit. Aku tak mau sampai dia terserang penyakit dan tak bisa sembuh karena pergi sendirian. Huweeeee.." bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk bersikap dewasa di umurku yang masih belia ini? Demi saudara angkat yang amat aku sayangi._

"_Dia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama appa dan eomma juga eonnie kandungnya." Namja itu memelukku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, _

"_Huwee, ja-jadi dia lebih menyayangi appa dan eomma-nya yang lain? Juga eonnie yang lain? Appa dan eomma kan ada disini, aku juga eonnie-nya dia. Se-seharusnya dia tetap disini, huweeee…hiks..hiks" aku memukul-mukul lengan namja ini,_

"_Sudahlah, cup cup cup…jangan menangis lagi." Dia terus mengelus kepalaku, dan akhirnya aku malah tertidur dengan bekas air mata di pipi…._

"Ngg….." aku mengulet malas di kasur, saat aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Aku baru tersadar bahwa itu semua adalah mimpi. Kenapa aku harus bermimpi tentang dia? Entahlah….

Intinya sudah kuputuskan…._**No time for love!**_ Aku tak ingin ada yang merasa kehilangan atau tersakiti saat aku pergi. Karena aku pun sudah merasakan kedua hal itu….saat 'kau' pergi!

•

Aku mendengar suara kicau burung, dengan tubuh yang begitu lemah aku terbangun. Tepatnya memaksakan diriku untuk bangun, aku harus sekolah. Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Seluruh pakaian aku tanggalkan, lalu aku berjalan ke arah bath up.

Berendam di air hangat adalah kesenanganku, mungkin ini adalah waktu kesekian kalinya aku berendam. Minggu depan, aku mungkin tak akan ada di sini. Atau malah besok? Nanti sore? Atau jangan-jangan sebentar lagi? Tapi…entahlah, karena bukan aku yang menentukan sisa hidupku. Melainkan Tuhan. Yang penting, harus aku ingat kalau seberapa lama sisa hidupku yang bisa aku punya. Aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik, yaitu aku tidak boleh membuat banyak orang tidak rela kehilanganku. Jadi, tidak ada cinta..itu lebih baik.

Hampir terlelap di bath up, aku tersadar dan membilas tubuhku. Berjalan ke kamar, memakai seragam sekolah. Menatap cermin,

"Pantulan wajah pucat, Lee Sungmin. Sangat berbeda bukan?! Cih.." aku tersenyum sinis dengan pantulan yang ada di cermin.

"Bukan ini yang aku inginkan, Tuhan. Apakah Lee Sungmin harus berwajah seperti ini terus-menerus?" aku terus berkata sambil tetap menatap cermin. Aku mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambutku,

"Rambutmu indah, Sungmin. Tapi wajahmu…selalu seperti itu, pucat." Aku terus menyisir rambutku, menatap wajah tirus dan pucat di cermin.

Tok..tok..tok..ceklek.

"Sungmin-ssi!" aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka, namja berpakaian kemeja putih dan celana hitam itu. Dia benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk terus berada di sampingku, bahkan sampai sekarang. Dan aku berharap sampai selamanya…

"Sungmin-ssi!" panggilnya lagi padaku, aku tetap diam sambil menyisir rambutku lagi, dan sekarang pandanganku sudah kembali terarah pada cermin.

"Sungmin-ssi. Kajja, kau tak ingin terlambat kan?" tanya namja itu lagi. Dia adalah asistenku dari kecil, sebenarnya aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai sahabat karena kami sudah bersama semenjak aku berumur 5 tahun. Perbedaan usia kita 4 tahun, aku sangat ingat ketika pertama kali aku dikenalkan padanya.

Dulu dia adalah seorang namja kecil yang cerdas dan cekatan, sekarang dia sudah dewasa dan bertambah cerdas juga tampan tentunya. Dia harus menggantikan posisi appa-nya yang telah meninggal sebagai asisten keluarga kami lebih tepatnya hanya menjadi asisten diriku. Karena appa dan eomma entah sudah di surga atau dimana.

"Bisakah kau mengambil sepatu dan kaos kaki ku?" dia menggangguk lalu setengah berlari mengambil sepatu dan kaos kaki aku. Dia kembali bersama dengan sepatu pink dan kaos kaki pink di tangannya, dia kemudian berjalan ke arahku. Berlutut, dan dia memasangkan kaos kaki dan sepatu di kaki aku. Aku mengambil tasku dan menaruh slr juga lensa zoom dan fisheye kebanggaanku dalam dunia fotografi yang aku cintai ini ke dalam tas.

"Nah, sudah siap. Kajja aku antar ke sekolah. Dan ini bekal untuk Sungmin-ssi." dia menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna pink dengan gambar kamera Polaroid di tengahnya,

"Masukkan ke dalam tas ku." Dia hanya menurutiku, memasukkan kotak bekal itu ke dalam tasku, aku yang merasa sudah siap langsung berjalan ke depan. Pergi sekolah seperti biasanya,

Saat ini aku sudah ada di dalam mobil, perjalanan menuju sekolah.

"Sungmin-ssi, apakah obatmu sudah dibawa?" tanya asistenku yang bernama lengkap Kim Ki Bum ini,

"Sudah." Aku berdusta, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak membawa obatku.

"Benarkah? Lalu ini apa?" mwo? Kibum menunjukkan sebuah toples obat kecil, lalu dia menyodorkannya padaku tetapi aku tak mengambilnya. Aku melipat kedua tanganku,

"Bawalah, Sungmin-ssi. Kau harus meminumnya, kalau tidak…..ya kau tahu sendiri akibatnya." Aku menatap malas pada asistenku ini,

"Hah, kenapa aku harus membawanya? Lagipula, aku juga akan pergi sebentar lagi." Aku memutar bola mataku kesal,

"Tidak akan pernah aku biarkan kau pergi, Sungmin-ssi." Kibum tersenyum, aku memandangnya melalui kaca yang terletak di dalam mobil mobil.

"Tapi, aku memang akan pergi nantinya Kibum-ah. Kau harus memanggilku dengan lebih informal, kau dan aku sudah dari kecil bersama bukan?" aku mendecakkan lidahku kesal,

"Dan bukan berarti aku bisa mengatakan perkataan dengan etika tak sopan kepadamu kan? Aku ini asistenmu, Sungmin-ssi." Kibum dari dulu selalu seperti itu, aku sampai kesal dibuatnya terkadang.

"Kau harus berubah Kibum-ah. Aku ingin kau bisa lebih rileks dan santai saat berkata-kata maupun bersikap denganku." Aku mencubit lengannya kesal,

"Sss, appo. Jangan seperti itu, Sungmin-ssi. Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau membawa obat ini bersamamu." Kibum menyodorkan toples kecil obat tadi, dengan setengah hati aku mengambilnya.

"Kau harus makan jam 10 tepat saat istirahat, lalu kau minum obatnya. Jika kau merasa kepalamu pusing, langsung telepon aku. Biar ku jemput, masalah izin. Nanti aku yang minta izin, Sungmin-ssi." ujar Kibum, aku hanya memandangnya malas.

"Kibum-ah, bagaimana kalau kau naik pangkat menjadi eomma-ku? Aku rasa kau pantas menjadi seorang eomma, daripada appa." Ucapku kesal, tanpa selera humor sedikitpun. Aku dan Kibum terkadang bersifat sama, yaitu tak suka mengeluarkan selera humor sedikitpun kalau sedang kesal. Tapi memang sepertinya kami bukanlah tipikal orang yang humoris.

"Sudah sampai, Sungmin-ssi. Jangan lupa makan bekalmu, dan minum obatmu. Jangan beli makanan dan minuman sembarangan di kantin ini. Kau menghadapai banyak pantangan makan, ingat ya. Aku pulang dulu, nanti aku jemput 1 jam sebelum kau pulang. Kalau merasa pusing langsung hubungi aku, dan aku akan segera datang menjemput….blablabla." aku tak ingin mendengarkan ucapan Kibum, karena dia sudah mengucapkannnya tadi saat di jalan, daripada mendengarkan suara Kibum yang terdengar seperti alien aku membuka pintu mobil dan berlari masuk ke sekolah.

•

Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju kelas,

Saat di kelas, aku menaruh tas dan duduk. Menunggu sampai bel masuk berbunyi, dan satu kebencian yang harus aku hadapi sekarang adalah…

"_Pengumuman untuk seluruh siswa dan siswi Seoul Senior High School, kalau hari ini diadakan rapat guru mendadak. Oleh karena itu, tak ada pelajaran sama sekali dan kalian dibolehkan pulang. Gamsahamnida. Kim-seonsaengnim" ucap Kim Jong Woon seonsaengnim, _

Aku sangat hafal dengan suara merdu guru seni itu, saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Ternyata sudah tidak ada murid lagi di dalam sini, mereka semua sudah berhamburan keluar kelas. Aku malas menelepon Kibum untuk menjemputku, aku berpikiran untuk berjalan-jalan. Tapi sama siapa? Sementara aku tidak mempunyai teman disini, entah sejak kapan aku berpikir tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

Mungkin sejak eomma dan appa meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat tak terduga bahkan jasad mereka tak ditemukan, dan mungkin juga saat aku mengetahui tentang hal terburuk yang menimpa hidupku…

•

•

Karena bingung mau kemana jadi aku putuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku pergi ke tempat ini. Sudah pasti hanya seorang diri, dan aku memilih tempat ini karena sepi.

Saat ini aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada disini, taman di pinggir kota yang selalu sepi pengunjung apalagi di saat pagi begini. Aku yang bingung harus kemana, akhirnya tujuanku memilih untuk ke sini. Sungai yang jernih dan indah dimataku, pohon-pohon rindang yang segar, juga burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan. Benar-benar masih alami!

Aku mengeluarkan slr-ku dari dalam tas, berniat untuk mengabadikan beberapa gambar. Aku mengeluarkan lensaku, dan….

"OMO! Aku salah bawa, kenapa malah bawa lensa makro?! Bahkan lensa fisheye aku juga ketinggalan, aigo! Kenapa tidak lensa zoom saja yang ketinggalan?! Menyebalkan! Ah masa iya, aku harus mendekati objek fotoku dulu. Aku kan malas jalan." Aku mendengus kesal, terdiam mencoba mengontrol emosiku.

Saat aku sedang mencoba mengontrol emosiku sembari menghirup aroma alam disekitarku. Aku menutup mataku, mencoba untuk lebih rileks. Ini merupakan waktu yang harus ku manfaatkan, karena semenjak hal itu datang padaku. Terpaksa aku harus terkurung di dalam rumah yang bagaikan sangkar bagiku,

"Permisi, nona." Ada yang menepuk pundakku, aku langsung membuka mataku dan mengalihkan padanganku kesamping…seorang namja yang sangat tampan, sedang tersenyum menunjuk lesung pipitnya. Dia sedang memegang slr juga,

"Ne, wae?" aku baru ingat, kalau kata Kibum ketika kami masih kecil yaitu _'jangan mau berteman dengan orang asing'_.

"Apa kau juga menyukai fotografi?" tanya namja itu tetap tersenyum padaku, entah apa maksud di balik senyumannya. Aku tetap harus berjaga-jaga, lagipula aku harus ingat tujuan hidupku. No time for other! Lebih tepatnya ya…cinta. Ah sudahlah,

"Ne." jawabku singkat, aku langsung bangkit sambil memanggul ranselku yang berisi lensa dan bekal juga beberapa buku.

Aku berjalan ke tepi sungai, karena yang aku bawa adalah lensa makro jadi terpaksa aku harus mendekati objek yang aku foto.

"Hey, kenapa kau malah duduk disini?" aku memandang ke sebelahku, dan mendapatkan namja itu lagi.

"Bisakah kalau kau tidak mengikutiku?" tatapan sinis yang aku tunjukkan padanya aku berharap kalau dia akan takut, dan menyesal sudah mengikutiku.

"Anniyo. Selama aku mengabadikan objek di sini, aku belum pernah melihat orang lain yang berminat dan hobinya sama denganku. Yah, lagipula taman ini juga jarang dikunjungi orang." Loh? Kenapa namja ini jadi curhat?

"Apa peduliku?!" aku membuang wajahku, tak mau menatap orang lain. Kau harus ingat, Lee Sungmin! Bersikaplah dingin terhadap orang lain, karena hanya itu yang dapat membuat orang banyak rela kehilanganmu.

"Hm, lebih tepatnya aku tertarik untuk berteman denganmu." Aku yang tadi memalingkan wajahku, langsung melotot ke arahnya. Apa sikapku kurang dingin? Atau aku harus bersikap kasar?!

"Sayangnya, aku tidak suka bergaul." Aku bangkit berdiri, saat melihat seekor kupu-kupu berwarna hitam belang-belang pink terbang ke bunga mawar yang ada disini.

Aku bersiap dengan slr-ku, _jepret….jepret…jepret..(suara kamera slr)_.

"Kalau pakai lensa makro lebih baik kau mencari angle yang tepat baru memotretnya. Ah lagipula lensa makro memang bagus untuk serangga, apalagi tetes embun…blabla.." aku merasa bosan mendengar namja ini yang terus menceritakan entah apapun, padahal kami tidak saling kenal. Tidak seharusnya dia terus mengajakku mengobrol, aku saja tidak tahu siapa dia dan berasal dari mana karena tiba-tiba muncul.

"Terserah kau, kau itu siapa sih?! Aku tak mau diikuti orang asing, pergi sana!" aku berjalan cepat, mengambil handphone yang berada di kantung seragamku. Aku mencoba menelepon Kibum,

"Yoboseyo." Sapa orang diseberang yang aku sudah tahu siapa dia,

"Kibum jemput aku, di taman _Aleumdaun_." Apa kalian bingung maksud taman _Aleumdaun_ itu apa? _Aleumdaun _yang berarti indah, itu adalah nama pemberian aku dan Kibum sewaktu kami masih kecil.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan sekarang aku masih melihat namja itu dibelakangku. Terus tersenyum,

"Pergi sana! Hus hus!" aku mengusirnya dengan cara tidak sopan, biar saja!

Aku berjalan ke arah bangku taman yang tadi aku duduki, entah kenapa rasanya kepalaku sempoyongan. Ya Tuhan, aku mohon jangan sekarang. Dengan tangan kiri yang terus memegangi kepala dan tangan kananku yang bergetar mencari obat didalam tas.

"Sungmin-ssi!" aku tak kuat, siapa yang memanggilku tadi? Apakah itu Kibum? Atau siapa? Pandangan mataku juga kabur,

"Sungmin-ssi! KAU KENAPA?!" Kibum meraih lenganku, membantuku berdiri. Dia juga mengambil alih slr dan ranselku. Brukkk! Aku terjatuh…..hanya itu yang ku ingat.

•

•

**Author POV**

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang imut, terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Dengan oksigen dan berbagai alat kedokteran yang menempel di tubuhnya, di sampingnya seorang namja memakai baju steril berwarna hija yang adalah asisten pribadinya terus menunggu yeoja itu dengan setia. Sungmin, yeoja yang terbaring lemah itu masih belum mau membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau selalu membuatku khawatir." Kibum menatapnya dengan air muka dan pandangan yang sendu juga sangat cemas, saat dia terus memandangi tubuh lemahnya Sungmin. Seorang suster masuk,

"Permisi, tuan. Anda dipanggil keruangan Park-Uisa, ada yang akan dibicarakan mengenai keadaan nona Sungmin." Ucap sang suster,

"Baiklah." Kibum berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang Park-Uisa yaitu dokter yang menangani Sungmin sejak dulu. Sebelumnya dia melepaskan baju sterilnya sambil terus memegangnya,

Tok..tok..tok, Kibum mengetuk pintu ruangan sang Uisa baru membukanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam,

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kibum-ssi. Silahkan duduk!" Uisa tersenyum mempersilahkan Kibum duduk,

"Ne, Park-Uisa. Apa yang harus saya dengar sekarang?" tanya Kibum mempersiapkan diri, dia sangat menyayangi Sungmin. Dia bahkan memprioritaskan kehidupan Sungmin dibandingkan dirinya,

"Kau tahu, kalau dalam satu detik ada ribuan hal yang terjadi di dalam otak. Baik secara sadar maupun tidak sadar, aku harapkan kondisi Sungmin membaik jika dia masih berada ditahapan optimis dan terlebih lagi dia mempunyai semangat hidup yang tinggi, hm mungkin lebih tepatnya ada suatu hal yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin tetap hidup." Ujar sang Uisa, dan Kibum tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Maksud, Uisa?" Kibum menaikkan sebelah alis matanya,

"Kau tahu penyebab penyakit yang diderita Sungmin apa?" Uisa malah balik bertanya, tentu saja Kibum menggeleng.

"Apakah sanak saudaranya ada yang menderita penyakit ini?" tanya Uisa lagi, kali ini Kibum tidak langsung menggeleng. Dia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat,

"Hm, ada. Tetapi bukan saudara kandung." Jawab Kibum mencoba mengingat-ingat seseorang,

"Apa kau yakin dia bukan saudara kandung?" tanya sang Uisa lagi.

"Aku yakin sekali, Uisa." Kibum mengangguk mantap,

"Tapi kalau dia bukan saudara kandung, kecil kemungkinan ini adalah faktor keturunan atau genetik. Atau, apakah kepala nona Sungmin pernah terbentur lebih dari sekali? Dan kejadian itu cukup mengkhawatirkan?" tanya sang Uisa, Kibum mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apakah Sungmin pernah terbentur.

"Ah! Pernah, dok. Dia terbentur ujung meja yang runcing, saat sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan saudaranya. Dan dia juga pernah terjatuh lalu kepalanya terbentur pagar, lalu apalagi ya? Aku agak lupa, dok. Karena terlalu banyak kejadian saat aku bersamanya. Hm, oh ya ada satu kejadian yang lebih parah yaitu dia pernah tertabrak mobil untuk melindungi saudaranya dan kepalanya terbentur trotoar." Ujar Kibum, tentu saja dia tahu banyak karena mereka dari kecil selalu berdua. Ah bertiga, tetapi satu orang lain sudah tidak tahu entah kemana.

"Baiklah, berarti sudah saya pastikan kalau ini adalah riwayat benturan." Kata sang Uisa, dan Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia sepertinya selalu bingung dengan pengungkapan sang Uisa.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kibum dengan tatapan bingung yang sangat kentara.

"Sungmin menderita penyakit ini karena riwayat benturan. Jadi, benturan itu menyebabkan trauma pada jaringan otak, sehingga bisa jadi penyebab tumbuhnya jaringan abnormal dalam otak. Yang kemudian berkembang menjadi kanker otak." Ucap sang Uisa,

"Oh, lalu bagaimana dengan saudaranya, Uisa? Kenapa dia bisa terkena kanker otak juga? Rasanya seperti takdir." Kibum menghela nafasnya berat,

"Dia saudara angkatnya kan?" tanya Uisa, Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin saja, eomma atau appa dari saudara angkatnya dia lah yang terkena kanker otak. Bisa saja itu riwayat turunan. Atau dia juga terkena karena riwayat benturan…." saat Uisa akan melanjutkan perkatannya, Kibum langsung memotong.

"Tidak mungkin, Uisa. Karena saudara angkatnya terkena penyakit itu saat berumur 13 menuju 14 tahun. Itu juga masih stadium awal. Entah sekarang sudah stadium berapa."

"Hum, baiklah. Segala kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi, kau mungkin tak tahu appa atau eomma kandungnya merupakan penderita penyakit kanker otak. Dia kan tidak sedarah dengan nona Sungmin." Ujar sang Uisa, dan Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, Park-Uisa. Apa ada hal lain lagi yang saya perlukan mengenai Sungmin-ssi?" tanya Kibum menunjukkan senyumannya yang terlihat sangat mempesona,

"Tidak ada, hanya itu saja. Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali melihat keadaan nona Sungmin." Jawab sang Uisa, Kibum hanya mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri kemudian hendak berjalan.

Tetapi,

"Tunggu sebentar! Ada yang perlu saya beritahu lagi." Kata Uisa mencegah Kibumpergi,

"Waeyo?"

"Jangan biarkan nona Sungmin stress dan banyak pikiran, apalagi tahapan stress yang tingkat tinggi karena itu akan membuatnya merasakan pusing yang luar biasa." Ujar Uisa,

"Baiklah, Park-Uisa. Saya mengerti, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Annyeonghaseyo!" Kibum setengah membungkuk, sang Uisa juga membalasnya dengan senyum dan anggukan.

Kibum keluar dari ruangan, dia berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai ke kamar Sungmin.

Ceklek.(suara pintu dibuka)

Kibum menatap nanar ke arah tubuh Sungmin yang saat ini masih terbaring, tadinya dia berpikir kalau Sungmin sudah sadar ternyata belum. Dia berjalan pelan ke arah kasur,

"Cepat bangun ya, Sungmin-ssi. Aku ingin melihatmu menyuruhku lagi untuk menyiapakan segalanya." Kibum mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

Dia merasa seakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun saat mengelus kepala Sungmin, entah kenapa dia menganggap yeoja ini begitu berharga dan sangat berarti untuk hidupnya.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kehadiranmu setiap pagi yang selalu menyuruhku mengambil sepatu maupun kaus kaki. Aku ingin lihat kau yang selalu tertawa saat kita berdua ke taman _Aleumdaun_, dan kau mengabadikan banyak foto tetes embun juga serangga." Kibum tersenyum sendu sambil menatap wajah imut Sungmin yang terlihat lebih tirus dan sangat pucat.

"Aku ingin kau berjuang untuk terus hidup. Apapun yang kau mau, aku pasti turuti." Kibum menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin,

"Benarkah?" mwo? Saat ini terlihat Sungmin yang sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Sungmin-ssi?" Kibum yang kaget saat melihat Sungmin sadar refleks melepaskan genggamannya,

"Kau bilang akan menuruti apapun yang aku inginkan, benarkah?" tanya Sungmin,

"Hah, kau sadar dari kapan?"

"Daritadi. Hehe," Sungmin terkekeh pelan,

"Hey! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Kau benar-benar akan menuruti apapun yang aku inginkan?" Sungmin mengangkat-menurunkan kedua alisnya.

"Terserah, Sungmin-ssi." jawab Kibum pasrah.

"Baiklah. Aku punya permintaan saat ini, dan ini adalah permintaan terbesar dan terakhirku." Kata Sungmin dengan senyum sendu, Kibum yang tak tega akhirnya berusaha menuruti apa yang akan di pinta Sungmin.

"Katakanlah, Sungmin-ssi."

"Yang pertama, panggil aku Sungmin-ah. Dan yang kedua pertemukan aku dengan saudara angkatku." Ucap Sungmin cepat,

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin kalau dengan saudara angkatmu, karena aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"Yah kau cari tahulah. Kau itu cerdas tapi disuruh cari info saja tak bisa!" sergah Sungmin sebal,

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Hum, baiklah baiklah. Aku minta maaf tadi agak kasar bicaranya. Jeongmal mianhae, Kibum-ah." Sungmin mengambil tangang Kibum dan menggenggamnya sambil tersenyum dengan sangat imut,

"Ah, gwenchanaeyo Sungmin-ssi."

"Sungmin-ah!" kata Sungmin,

"Ne, Sungmin-ah." Kibum tersenyum dan kemudian berpamitan dengan Sungmin,

Dia bilang akan kembali lagi ketika jam 8 malam. Untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit.

•

**Kibum's POV**

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah café, dan saat masuk ke dalamnya. Aku mengarahkan pandangan ke segala penjuru, dan menemukan orang yang aku cari. Aku langsung berjalan ke arah meja yang sedang diduduki oleh seorang namja berpakaian jas rapi.

"Baiklah, ini informasi yang bisa aku dapatkan Kibum-ssi." ucap namja itu, sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat padaku, dan aku langsung mengambilnya

"Itu adalah alamat dan keadaan dia sekarang."

Aku membuka amplop itu, dan aku sedikit tersentak kaget melihat seorang namja yang merupakan saudara angkat Sungmin sekarang sudah begini keadaannya.

Beberapa foto berisi namja dengan wajah tirus dan sangat pucat, terlihat rambutnya yang tipis. Mungkin karena rontok, kata Park-Uisa seorang penderita kanker otak biasanya rambut mereka sering rontok. Dan itulah yang aku lihat pada namja yang ada di foto ini, rambutnya tipis. Ada cekungan hitam di bawah kelopak matanya.

Aku merogoh isi amplop itu lagi dan menemukan sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat juga nomor handphone.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Gamsahamnida untuk kerja samanya," ucapku dan bersalaman dengan namja ini.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ya." Pamit namja ini padaku, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sebelum pergi dia membungkuk padaku, aku bangkit berdiri dan balas membungkuk sopan padanya.

Dia berlalu, aku kembali duduk.

Merogoh kantung celanaku dan mengambil handphone. Mengetikkan nomor yang tertera pada kertas itu,

KLIK.

"Yoboseyo." Ucap orang di seberang, suara ini entah dia atau bukan. Karena sudah lama aku tak berjumpa dan mendengar suaranya.

"Yoboseyo. Benarkah ini nomor Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyaku,

"Benar ini aku sendiri. Waeyo? Nuguseyo?" tanya orang itu padaku.

"Aku…Kim Kibum."

"Kim Kibum? Maksudmu? Kau itu anak dari asisten keluarga Lee?" tanya dia padaku.

"Ne, ini aku. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Tetap semangat ya." Heh? Entah kenapa kata-kata semangat muncul dalam benakku.

"Tidak cukup baik apalagi setelah kau menghubungiku dan tahu nomor teleponku."

"Aku hanya ingin kau menemui Sungmin-ah. Untuk sekali saja, apakah kau sudah tahu kalau dia itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia menderita penyakit yang sama denganmu." Aku menghembuskan nafas berat,

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti, mana mungkin." Ya Tuhan! Kalau namja ini begini, bagaimana aku bisa mempertemukan dia dengan Sungmin?

"Bagaimana kalau kau temui aku besok? Biar kita buktikan aku berbohong atau tidak." Semoga saja dia mau!

"Hum, tidak bisa." Sss….sudah kupikir pasti itu jawaban darinya! Jangan putus asa Kim Kibum demi Sungmin!

"Aku mohon. Sekali saja, apa kau tidak menyayanginya? Kau harus ingat kalau hidupmu pernah diselamatkan oleh Sungmin-ssi."

"Aku…..aku."

"Bagaimana?"

"…"

Zz, lama sekali sih! Dia diam saja.

"Hello! Palli, jawablah."

"Ngg? Baiklah aku akan menemuimu, tetapi kalau Sungmin aku harus memikirkannya lagi."

"Jinjja? Jeongmal gamsahamnida."

"Hn, kalau begitu dimana?"

"Heh? Dimana maksudmu?" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal karena bingung,

"Dimana kau mau bertemu denganku?"

"Aku akan kerumahmu." Jawabku cepat,

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan…." KLIK.

Apa itu? Belum selesai aku melanjutkan kalimatku dia sudah menutupnya. Tetapi tak apalah, hehe.

**Kibum's POV END**

•

"_Aku harus mengampuninya atau memaafkannya?"_

"_Atau aku harus membuatnya pergi bersamaku?"_

"_Atau aku harus…melihatnya bahagia?"_

•

_**No time for love**_

•

**FF ini pernah di hapus, jadi aku sengaja repost lagi. Buat mengenang aja, hehe. Gak pengen hasil karya-ku jadi tumpukan di laptop terus. Pengen jadi hiburan buat orang lain. Itu aja sih. Selanjutnya kalau kau menyukai ff ini silahkan review. Hehe. Gomawo.**


End file.
